


Horrortober Prompts

by Fiore_the_Dragoness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Considering it's November, Gen, I doubt this is going to get finished, I try to gloss over those though, I'm trying to have a Good Time (TM) but these prompts aren't helping, Light Angst, Mentions of triggering topics, Might get a wild hair but probably not, Some Humor, Trying to stay in canon, some artistic liberties taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiore_the_Dragoness/pseuds/Fiore_the_Dragoness
Summary: Participating to the best of my ability in Horrortober (found at https://disasterbisexual.tumblr.com/post/178649170595/horrortober-is-nigh).  Mostly drabbles of varying lengths, mostly disconnected from each other.





	1. Day 1: Night

The moon was bright, full, and beautiful as the monsters stepped out from the underground after the barrier shattered. It wasn’t a perfect night by any means-the sky wasn’t clear enough for stars, but the moon worked its magic on those watching it all the same. Aliza had gone down the cliffside path long before the monsters decided to attempt leaving their rocky prison, not wanting to stick around after everything she’d gone through. Undyne had to be restrained before they could even attempt to try going outside. She was currently trapped inside one of Alphys’ last remaining projects that Sans had found and fixed up before the Lean Times-an energy shield. Every time she attempted to follow her people, she was shocked. Thinking back on when she had given Sans his partially amnesia-inducing head wound, she supposed he really did have the last laugh in the end.


	2. Day 2: Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really only references the prompt. Woops.
> 
> Papyrus goes shopping.

As Halloween drew ever closer, Papyrus began to notice changes in the supermarket he often frequented to buy spaghetti supplies (and the occasional bottle of ketchup for Sans, he supposed). Humans began to frequent certain aisles, exclaiming excitedly at brightly colored, crinkly bags and oddly colored items. Papyrus wasn’t sure what to make of this at first. Before everything went downhill, Papyrus would have likely been right in amongst the throng of people, asking questions and investigating. The urge was still there, of course, but it was muted with years of hastily-learned survival techniques. However, Papyrus wasn’t going to give up so easily! He began a waiting game, just like he did in the Underground. It wasn’t much more of a change either, just wait for the right time to strike and he would have his answers.

As the crowds began to thin and clear out of the soon-to-close store, Papyrus made his move. He stalked down one isle to find that it was filled to the brim with such delicacies as ‘candy corn’ and various chocolate morsels. He picked up a bag of the former, Sans probably could do with more surprises in his life after all, and moved into the next row. Here, Papyrus’ sockets were drawn to something long, tattered, and velvety black. His phalanges caressed and evaluated the long cape before him before he made his decision, placing the cape and its packaged extras into the cart and wheeling his haul towards an unsuspecting cashier. This ‘vampire’ costume had won his approval and he now only had to work Sans into his plan of participating in this tradition of ‘trick-or-treating’ this year.


	3. Days 3 & 4: Rain & Walking Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is having a particularly shitty day today.

It had been an incredibly shitty day today. Sans’ lone eyelight roamed around the park filled with humans one last time before shrugging and deciding to call it quits for the day. Fuckers didn’t know a good apostrophe dog if it had hit them upside the head anyway. More for him, then. His smile widened and he snickered at his internal monologue. On a whim, he decided to hoof it instead of attempting to summon a shortcut. The last time he had tried, he ended up ass backwards a neighborhood away from his house and halfway up a tree. No, he’d much prefer the longer, but somewhat easier method of walking home today. 

…If only that dog walker hadn’t shown up.

He’d been watching the gathering clouds instead of his surroundings, wondering whether he would beat the impending rain home and didn’t see the mongrels coming up on his backside. Before he knew it, his arm was gone, lost to some mongrel with a ratty tail and yellowed teeth. No, Sans was not having a good day today. But, he noted, the dog walker had returned his arm with minimal-to-no flinching and even apologized (!) for inconveniencing him. Just for that, Sans guessed the rain was an OK penance.


	4. Days 5 & 6: Falling Leaves & Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby goes for a walk.

Grillby didn’t know how he’d done it, but he was still alive. He’d figured that he would be burned alive before ever seeing the surface again, but here he was. Just…enjoying himself. …If enjoyment could even be synonymous with an elemental whose magic was hellbent on destroying its host anyway. Today, Grillby was on a walk. He had had a wonderfully filling meal earlier in the day and the weather wasn’t too bad at all. The only thing that would make life better if he didn’t keep setting the leaves on fire. His gaze traveled to the left to spot a brightly colored sign. Pumpkins? Maybe he’d have better luck in not setting things on fire there.

Spoiler: he didn’t and was promptly banned from ever setting foot near the premises. At least he got to buy a pumpkin pie later.


	5. Day 7: Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell behind. Sorry for chapter spam in advance. Slightly angsty this time around.

Aliza wasn’t quite sure why she was here, visiting her grandparents’ graves like this. Maybe she was feeling nostalgic today. She knew that wasn’t really the issue though. She came here to talk…and she did. She sat in front of their graves so long that her knees began to ache and her voice became more and more hoarse from talking and crying. She had tried so hard to be back on the Surface, but her experiences haunted her more than she’d ever let on. She was sure that everything she had seen down there had irrevocably changed her for the worse and she just couldn’t seem to let any of her experience go. But she was trying her best and she supposed that was what counted.


	6. Day 8: Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to form before more angst. Here's looking at you, GriiffinWrites. Thanks also to Leximuth. You both are awesome.

The first time Toriel ever attended a haunted house, she was in stitches. She just could not believe the lengths humans took during a single month to scare themselves silly. Personally, she found it even funnier when one of the individuals working that night jumped out at her from around one darkened corner about midway through and ended up doing exactly the opposite of his job when he screamed like a banshee and literally ran away. After emerging from the last portion of the attraction, she had heard him outside complaining to his manager about “unsafe working conditions.” Upon seeing her again, however, he proceeded to jump three feet in the air and literally dive behind the fellow he was just talking to, pointing and mumbling about “satanic goats.” Toriel promptly got back in line, smirking all the while.


	7. Days 9 & 10: Hugs & Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this will be that last angsty chapter. No promises though.

She just couldn’t understand. When Monsters finally were able to expunge themselves from the depths of Mt. Ebbot, Undyne found a thriving populace of humans that were nothing like she had thought they would be. When she was still Underground, she thought that they would be just like in the stories Gerson used to tell: a warlike race that was so scared of their own shadows that they would lash out at anything remotely threatening. While this wasn’t entirely untrue, Undyne found herself in a peculiar position on the surface. A prime example was this couple of humans in the ‘café’ building she was currently occupying. They were literally all over each other. Heck, they were sharing a milkshake with two straws! It was something straight out of fiction for someone like Undyne, having had to fight tooth and nail for everything after the food shortage happened. And then, something else happened. The couple rose from their seats, embraced each other, and left the building with kind, saccharine words of promises to meet tomorrow. It made Undyne feel things; things she didn’t really want to feel. …Things that brought her back to a slightly happier time. One filled with long nights of conversation in front of an old TV playing anime, fluffy blankets, smiles, and yellow scales. Undyne tossed what was left of her drink and left the café.


	8. Days 11, 12, & 13: Sing, Isolation, & Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda angsty. Oops. Passing mention of death. Be warned.
> 
> Still kinda behind, but I'm working on that. Thanks for the kudos, Under_trash!

Shyren thought she was doing fairly well. She had a nice set up here and was basically guaranteed fresh meals every couple weeks. Her voice and the hidden nets and plants that surrounded her abode made sure of that. However, she couldn’t help but think that she was missing something. She knew it wasn’t her sister; she had fallen down a long time ago and, while she wouldn’t say she had completely let her death go, she had mostly made peace with the fact that she was gone. Perhaps that was it and of itself, though. Her agent had long since become one of the feral masses that roamed Waterfall, though she hadn’t seen them in quite some time. (She wasn’t going to think any further on that, thank you.) Perhaps she was finally feeling the solitude her home offered turn into isolation. The loneliness was seemingly unbearable once the thought came and went. Shyren sighed. It was getting dark and there wasn’t anything she could do to fix her current problem anytime soon. So, she dove down further into her hideaway and tried to sleep her feelings away. She just had to hold out a little bit longer…right?


	9. Days 14, 15, & 16: Heartbeat, Blood, & Cobwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief & vague mention of blood and other Bad Things (TM). Also nightmares and a panic attack. Oops I did another angst (these prompts aren't helping).
> 
> Also, I realize it's November. It's three weeks 'till finals. Yuck.

Sometimes it got to be too much. It was almost unbearable when the memories decided that they would torment him in the middle of the night. He knew it had been an awful situation. He knew it was just survival that made him so the things he did. He also knew that he was outside. But sometimes, these thoughts alone weren’t quite enough. His memory was rusty most days, but he remembered enough: screaming, the awful sounds of cracking bones, and red. So, so much red. He wished that the cobwebs in his mind would keep him from remembering on nights like these. He woke up screaming.


	10. Days 17 & 18: Hot Cocoa & Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus performs his brotherly duties. Kinda connected to previous chapter. (It's fluffier, I promise.)
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos, RynLangley!

Sans was screaming again, Papyrus noted. He sighed and got out of bed. He wasn’t asleep anyway, so it wasn’t any skin off his nose. (Oh, that one was awful…Sans would have loved it.) The screaming had died off, but Papyrus was on a mission. The same mission that always took precedence on nights like these. Remembering Nights, as Papyrus had realized. He made it to the kitchen and took out the ingredients for cocoa, remembering to put it in Sans’ second favorite mug (the one with bone-related puns written all over it that Toriel had made him last Surface Day) and in his own Coolest Dude mug (that Toriel had also given him on the same Surface Day). He moved into the living room, where Sans had already, albeit shakily, taken up residence on the couch. He placed his mug on the coffee table, handed Sans his cocoa, and moved to stoke the fireplace. It was always a lovely smell when the wood finally took the spark and roared to life. Papyrus could bathe in this smell…except then he’d have to replace whatever it was he was wearing and have to scrape soot from all the nooks and crannies for months after.

Right now however, Sans took priority over Papyrus’ infrequent thoughts of fire baths and Papyrus was up to the task!


End file.
